


In Which Hiccup is Less Subtle Than he Thinks

by Thursday26



Series: The Bedroom Chronicles [3]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), race to the edge - Fandom
Genre: Friendship, Humor, Inventing Shenanigans, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 18:10:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19045708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thursday26/pseuds/Thursday26
Summary: The process of inventing.





	In Which Hiccup is Less Subtle Than he Thinks

**Author's Note:**

> So this does not have any explicit sexual stuff (i know i'm sorry) but it was so much fun to write! I was thinking about posting each part as a chapter, but they're so tiny! So you guys get all of the parts at once!

Fishlegs is the clubhouse, catching up on some reading. Well, not so much catching up as rereading this particularly fascinating book on botany. Relearning about the medicinal properties of certain plants is not a bad thing to do, or a bad way to spend his time off, no matter what Snotlout says. Anyway, Snotlout does enough training for the both of them, and he’s sure that Astrid was meeting up with him, so it’s just going to get violent, whatever training that they decide on. Fishlegs would rather sit back with a good book.

He’s distracted from his book by Hiccup limping around the clubhouse. Now, they have a little corner designated for him and Hiccup to ‘geek out’ and Hiccup has been pacing, or trying to, mumbling to himself. That limp looks kind of bad, and Toothless is trailing after him every time Hiccup moves more than a foot away from him, looking remorseful. Sometimes Toothless talks to Hiccup, but Hiccup’s responses are short and too quiet for Fishlegs to make out. Hiccup stops in front of their table, a piece of paper in hand. His back is to Fishlegs, so he doesn’t know what Hiccup’s face looks like. Toothless is sitting on his haunches beside him, ears pressed to his head and whining lowly. What did Toothless do?

Fishlegs isn’t even pretending to read his book anymore, watching the pair, filled with confusion. His book is closed and in his lap. Hiccup puts down the paper and turns to Toothless. “Stand up, bud,” Hiccup orders, grabbing one of the strings that they use for measuring stuff off the table. They really need a better organizing system than ‘yeah, it’s somewhere on the table.’

Toothless looks annoyed at this order and shakes his head firmly. Fishlegs frowns. Why is Toothless acting so contrite if Hiccup isn’t upset with him? “Come on, it wasn’t your fault,” Hiccup huffs.

Toothless makes a short noise. It’s maybe Dragonese? But it’s spoken too fast for Fishlegs to understand. Hiccup rolls his eyes at the dragon. “Will you stop about that? I just need you to stand still for a second!”

Toothless shakes his head firmly, glaring at Hiccup. Hiccup growls at Toothless. Fishlegs might regret this, but Hiccup is working on this in the clubhouse, so maybe he can help? He stands, leaving his book on his seat. “Hey Hiccup,” Fishlegs says, walking over to them. Hiccup’s attention snaps to him. “Need help with–”

“Fishlegs! Hello!” Hiccup yells, like he didn’t notice Fishlegs was in the room before this moment. He has a too-wide smile on his face and he’s standing awkwardly in front of the table. Yep, Fishlegs is definitely going to regret this.

“–adding something to the Book of Dragons?” Fishlegs finishes his question. It’s the only explanation he can think of for wanting to measure something on Toothless and… yeah he definitely regrets getting involved.

Hiccup’s eyes dart to Toothless and back to Fishlegs. He’s shuffling awkwardly and fiddling with something behind his back. “Book of Dragons!” Hiccup says loudly. “Yes, the Book of Dragons! Can’t–Can’t get enough information about Night Furies!” He’s yelling way too loud and inconsistently and his face is turning red. Toothless gives a warbling laugh and Hiccup glares at him before looking back at Fishlegs with a fake smile. “I’m totally...uh…”

As he’s trying to come up with some sort of explanation, a half-crumpled piece of parchment falls from behind Hiccup’s back to the floor. It’s crushed enough that he can’t see what’s covering most of the page, but he can make out the title, clear as day: DRAGON’S MOUNT. Fishlegs shakes his head. Nope. He decides in that moment he doesn’t want to know what Hiccup is doing anymore.

He spares Hiccup, who looks mortified while Toothless looks amused. “I just remembered something I needed to do in my hut. I’ll be there if you need me. See you around, Hiccup,” Fishlegs says quickly and makes a hasty exit before Hiccup can response.

He passes by his old seat and grabs his book on the way out. Behind him, he can hear Toothless laughing and Hiccup telling him to shut up. He pointedly ignores a pile of wood and leather outside the clubhouse that was definitely not there when Fishlegs went into the clubhouse earlier. It looks like it might have been broken under something too heavy for it… nope. Fishlegs shakes his head again. Nope. Nope. Nope.

Maybe he should have gone training with Snotlout and Astrid, violence be damned.

~ * ~

_DRAGON MOUNT_

_Needs stronger wood, shape was okay, height was satisfactory, but not good enough._

_**Lucky that it was covered in leather (but catches skin when wet? Maybe softer???), protected some pretty important parts. Toothless panicked when it snapped._

_Mood = ruined_

_CONCLUSION:_

  * __Stronger wood__


  * _Softer leather_


  * _Better measurement for height_



_...this may be harder than I anticipated_

 

* * *

 

Snotlout cannot stand those two: they’re being gross. Again.

Hiccup is sitting on the clubhouse floor, his back against the wall, Toothless’ head in his lap. The dragon is purring. Hiccup is waxing some leather, which is spread over Toothless’ head like a tabletop. They both look happy. What a disgusting display. If only Viggo could see Hiccup like this: he’d never bother the Edge ever again, just to be able to stay away from this. Snotlout is tempted. How can they just be like that? This is a _public space._ It’s like they don’t notice that Snotlout is here. Or Fishlegs! Who is on the other side of the room, doing… something.

Snotlout was tending to his smaller weapons, a task he would normally do in his hut, but Fishlegs invited him to the clubhouse and he can hardly say no to him. Snotlout’s weapons are forgotten in front of him and he’s glaring at Hiccup and Toothless, who are not paying attention to him at all. Although… now that he’s really looking… the leather is a weird shape. Not one that he recognizes. What is Hiccup using it for? “Hey Hiccup,” Snotlout calls out to him Hiccup’s head snaps up. Fishlegs also focuses on him, pencil stopping in its tracks. “What’cha working on there?”

Hiccup’s eyes go wide. Fishlegs starts shaking his head, waving his hands in a way to indicate ‘abort! abort!’ Snotlout sighs, hating that he asked the question, if Fishlegs’ reaction is anything to go by. There’s also a glint in Hiccup’s eye that everyone knows means that he’s about to lie out of his ass. “J-Just working on a new saddle!” Hiccup yells. “You gotta make sure to have spares! Just in case!” Hiccup is starting to try and fold the leather subtly against his stomach. Toothless is laughing at him.

Snotlout knows, he _knows_ he should drop the topic, just duck out and forget that he ever asked the question, but he can’t resist the urge to tease his cousin. Especially when Hiccup reacts like this. He has to, _especially_ when Hiccup’s being all disgusting with Toothless in the common areas. Snotlout leans forward, pretending to be thoughtful. “That looks like it might be a little too soft for a saddle… you’re going to slide right off.” Fishlegs slaps his hand over his face. Toothless perks up, eyes bright. and Hiccup’s face is turning red so fast he probably should have burst into flame. “I mean, you’ve made saddles before.”

Hiccup makes a noise. Snotlout can’t describe it, but it’s hilarious. Toothless chuckles at him. Hiccup’s mouth opens and closes, like he’s trying to answer him, but he can’t find the words. Snotlout has to press his lips together to prevent himself from smiling. Doesn’t Hiccup _know?_ “Snotlout,” Fishlegs says, his tone intimately familiar and enough to have Snotlout sitting up straight. He snaps his attention to Fishlegs, ready to listen. Fishlegs looks punitive and Snotlout tries to sit up straighter. “I just remembered I have that thing you asked for. It’s in my hut. Go on, I’ll meet you there.”

Snotlout shivers and nods, collecting his weapons haphazardly, keeping the ‘yes, sir’ from escaping him. That tone of voice is one that he rarely hears outside of the bedroom. He dashes from the clubhouse, weapons in hand, heading straight for Fishlegs’ hut, excitement bubbling in his gut.

~ * ~

_DRAGON MOUNT II_

_Too short. Wood held up, but creaked throughout, more than I am comfortable with. Had to slow down and not go as hard._

_**leather too soft. No leverage. Slid right off every time we moved. Annoying._

_Had to finish against the bed._

_CONCLUSION:_

  * __**_ ** _Don’t wax the leather so much!!!_**_


  * _NEED BETTER MEASUREMENTS!!!!!!!!!!!_



_Additional note: laughing during sex is actually very fun!_

_PS. love my overgrown reptile!_

 

* * *

 

Astrid is looking for Hiccup: she needs to talk to him about patrol schedules. He has the afternoon off and he’s not in the clubhouse, although that’s usually where anyone can find him nowadays, working on whatever secret project he’s doing. She heads down to the forge, huffing at finding the clubhouse empty. She’ll check the forge first, then Hiccup’s hut. Although, with whatever he’s been doing for the past few days, she’s not sure she wants to walk in on something in his hut.

She almost trips over Toothless, who is lying right in front of the door. She manages to catch herself, but not without a lot of arm flailing and an undignified noise that leaves her mouth. Toothless cracks open an eye, but doesn’t bother to move. “What are you doing in the middle of the doorway?!” she yells, more out of shock than anger. Although she’s not sure why: it’s become expected that one trips over Toothless whenever one is around Hiccup.

Toothless huffs and turns his head away. Astrid rolls his eyes; guess Toothless isn’t in much of a talking mood. She shakes her head at the dragon and turns to Hiccup.

Hiccup is standing awkwardly in front of something, his chest puffed up and a too-friendly smile on his face. “H-Hi, Astrid! Hello! Hi!” She almost groans, but does roll her eyes. What the Hel is he hiding now?

“Hi, Hiccup,” she says, deciding deciding to just blow past whatever awkwardness Hiccup is radiating. “I was talking to Ruffnut and it seems like the twins want the night off, but no one is willing to take their patrol.”

Hiccup frowns, some of the awkward tension leaving him. “No one? Not even you?”

Astrid looks at the ground, arms crossing over her chest. “Yeah.. no. I have... plans.” She clears her throat. “Heather is coming by.”

“Heather? I didn’t know she was coming for a visit. Is everything okay on Berserker Island?”

Astrid nods quickly. “Yeah, just a social visit. She doesn’t get a lot of time off and we’ve been planning this for a while!” Now _she’s_ talking too loud, almost yelling by the time she’s done. She’s been spending too much time around Hiccup.

She looks up and Hiccup has his thinking face on. He usually doesn’t need to think too long about how to adjust patrol schedules. She can’t have him using his smarts to figure out why she’s being Hiccup-like. So she clears her throat again and asks, “So what are you working on there?”

She doesn’t want to know the answer to the question, but she does want to throw him off. And it works. The question stalls him. “U-U-U-Uhhh… I-I-I-I…” She can hear Toothless laughing.

“So can you take the twins’ patrol?” she asks while he’s stuttering.

Hiccup nods quickly. “Yep. Yes. Sure. I can do that. See you later?”

Astrid nods, more than ready to be done with this conversation. “Great! Bye!” She runs out before he can respond. Her face is still a little red, she can feel how hot it is. She doesn’t need Hiccup knowing anything yet, thank gods that he’s so easily distracted by the project (Fishlegs said it was called Dragon Mount? Yeah. No) he’s been working on to think too much about what had Astrid acting so weird.

~ * ~

_DRAGON MOUNT III_

_Had to postpone tests for a night, covered twins’ patrol._

_This one had a metal frame, held up well, but left worse bruises than when we use the bed. Height was perfect. Leather was smooth, but not too smooth. Felt… nice._

_Toothless is holding out until the bruises fade._

_CONCLUSION:_

  * __Needs some sort of cushion?__


  * _Rest of it is good! It’s coming together!_



_Toothless is being so patient waiting for this to work!_

 

* * *

 

Ruffnut and Tuffnut watch Hiccup walk around, not trusting his chipper attitude. He has a skip in his step, and that’s really something for someone with a fake leg! The twins have an _idea_ of what could be making Hiccup so happy (there’s a reason they started sleeping with moss earplugs), but they don’t know for sure. Toothless looks just as chipper, almost bouncing everywhere. It’d almost be considered cute in other circumstances. Barf and Belch have only looked at Toothless distrustfully from the moment they saw him.

Now it’s the middle of the day, the sky is clear and cloudless, and they can see for miles around the island. It’s one of those few days where everyone can hang out inside the clubhouse, relaxing for a few hours and letting the Night Terrors keep watch over the island. Everyone is doing their own thing; Snotlout is leaning against Hookfang, book in hand, and he appears to actually be reading; Fishlegs looks like he’s making a copy of a book, focused intently on each and every stroke of his quill; Meatlug is on Hookfang’s other side, napping peacefully; Astrid is sharpening a dagger that looks to be a little aged, the twins aren’t certain where she’s gotten it, but they know it’s a new addition to her collection; Stormfly is just outside on the landing deck, roosting in the sun, eyes closed and facing the light breeze, wings lifting off her sides every now and then, not far, but like she might fly away; Ruffnut and Tuffnut were catching up on some correspondence, Barf and Belch trying to distract them, but that stopped quickly when their fearless leader joined them.

Hiccup and Toothless were the last ones to get to the clubhouse, and it drew everyone’s attention. They didn’t seem to notice, too busy making eyes at one another. Everyone pointedly looked away, minus Ruffnut and Tuffnut, not believing their eyes. The two settled not too far from everyone else and have been disgusting all day. Toothless settled with his head in Hiccup’s lap and Hiccup has been petting him the entire time. And they’ve been whispering and nuzzling each other. It’s pretty tame, considering, but Ruffnut is tempted to yell at them to _just kiss already!_ Because everyone knows. Oh, it would be so tempting to yell such a thing, but they have a plan. Ruffnut and Tuffnut share a look, knowing that now would be the perfect time to execute it.

“So, Hiccup,” Ruffnut says casually from across the room.

Hiccup’s head comes up, so he’s not making those eyes at Toothless anymore, but he’s still petting the dragon’s head. Everyone seems to relax a bit, falling a little more easily into what they’re doing now that they don’t have to pretend they aren’t ignoring the display of affection. “Yeah, Ruffnut? What’s up?”

“Not much,” she responds, waving her hand, “but you look to be in a good mood today.”

Any ease in the room disappears. At least in the humans. They all tense up, including Hiccup. Toothless chirrs curiously. Ruffnut bites back a smile, trying to look genuinely inquisitive as she asks her next question. “Did you get that project you’ve been working on to finally work?”

All eyes are on her know, communicating the same message without words: _What the_ **_fuck_ ** _are you doing?!_ Except for Tuffnut, who has a similar look to Ruffnut's on his face. The question does draw Toothless’ attention. He’s looking at her curiously, like he’s aware that she’s up to something and is curious enough to let it play out.

Hiccup’s face turns bright red and he nods quickly. “Uh-huh, yeah.” He digs his fingers into the back of Toothless’ head. He clears his throat and continues. “Finally figured out the big problem.”  

It’s taking everything Ruffnut has to not burst out laughing.Thankfully, Tuffnut can keep his composure. He leans forward, faux concern on his face. “So that means you won’t be hurting yourself anymore?” he asks.

Toothless’ ears flatten against his head and he glares at Tuffnut, as if he’s offended and ashamed that Tuffnut brought up the fact that Hiccup appears to have been a little more bruised than usual over the course of this last project. Hiccup scratches the back of Toothless’ neck and the tension bleeds from Toothless in an instant. “Yeah, no… I got it all sorted out.” His face softens as he stares at Toothless. “No more injuries...” are his cheeks turning pink? He’s making this too easy. “...well, until the next project.”

Tuffnut gives an incredulous look to his sister, who has collected herself now. Her face is neutral as she nods. “Cool, cool,” she says casually, leaning forward and a smirk breaking across her face despite her best efforts. “Does that mean you’re going to stop building your sex toys in the common areas?”

It’s like all the air is sucked out of the room. Fishlegs has dropped his quill, probably leaving a nice line of ink on his page, Snotlout is peeking out at them from behind his book so only his eyes can be seen, and Astrid’s grip is slack on her weapon as she gapes at the twins. Hiccup looks mortified and Toothless appears to have frozen.

Tuffnut lets the silence stretch out for a few beats before speaking. “So?”

Another beat. Ruffnut nudges her brother’s shoulder. “Do we need to make it a rule?” she asks. She holds up her fingers in the shape of a rectangle. ”No sex stuff in the common areas?”

Tuffnut perks up, “We can make a sign!”

They turn their attention to Hiccup, waiting for their leader to chime in. He looks too shocked to speak. Toothless, on the other hand, starts to laugh. It’s a dragon’s laugh, but if he were human, he would be belly-laughing to the point where he would have trouble getting a full breath of air. But he does roll off Hiccup’s lap and roll around on the floor laughing.

Snotlout’s the next one to burst out laughing. He drops his book, an unattractive snorting sound leaving him before he rolls onto the ground, clutching at his sides as he laughs. Hookfang is chortling, moving enough to make Meatlug stir, who looks on the group with confused, sleepyeyes. Fishlegs has covered his mouth with his hand, shoulders shaking. Astrid is still staring, open-mouthed. Stormfly appears to be ignoring everything. Barf and Belch chitter in amusement.

It’s taking everything Ruffnut and Tuffnut have to not join Snotlout on the floor.Hiccup shakes his head. “This isn’t… You **_know_ ** _?!”_ He sounds a little hysterical.

Tuffnut breaks first,laughter bursting from him. “Of course we know!” Ruffnut chortles. “Everyone knows! You’re not very subtle, Peg Leg.” Tuffnut laughs hard enough that he falls backward off his stool, spilling onto the floor in a heap, helmet skittering across the floor. She has to restrain another giggle. “Besides, we know everything.”

Toothless rolls onto his back, gasping for air, still laughing. Hiccup sends him a mutinous glare. “Shut up, you,” he mutters. “It’s your fault we’re in this mess.”

Ruffnut snorts. “Looks like there’s trouble in paradise now.”

“Maybe we’ll get some sleep!” Tuffnut says from the floor. Hiccup’s cheeks turn an even darker red. Tuffnut rolls to his side, wiping his eyes, but still laughing. “If it helps, we know about everyone else.”

Like a snuffed-out candle, Snotlout stops laughing. Barf and Belch chuckle at that and Hookfang gives them an interested look. Even Stormfly has opened an eye to observe. Astrid’s suddenly sitting up very straight, an unreadable expression on her face. Hiccup frowns in confusion, “Everyone else?” Toothless is slowly starting to calm down, taking deep breaths, but still chortling every now and then.

“Yeah,” Tuffnut nods and waves a hand toward Astrid, “we know about Astrid and her _special someone.”_

Hiccup looks exhausted and is rubbing his temples. “Special someone?” he repeats.

Ruffnut nods as well. “And of course, Snotlout and Fishlegs,” she adds. They both freeze up. “You don’t see _them_ carting around their… let’s say _impressive_ collection of toys in the common spaces.” She adds a little wink toward them. Fishlegs chokes on air and Snotlout turns red, inhaling sharply.

Hiccup’s face gets all cute and confused. “Collection?” he asks. “How many… much stuff do you need?”

Ruffnut and Tuffnut give Hiccup an incredulous look. “You’re banging your dragon and you don’t know about toys?” Ruffnut asks. Hiccup’s eyes dart to the floor and his face goes red.

“Don’t ever change, Hiccup,” says Tuffnut.

Hiccup stands suddenly, clapping his hands together. “Okay, yeah. That’s enough for today.” He tries to look them in the eye, but only hits about their shoulder level. “I have to go,” he announces and leaves before anyone can say anything.

Toothless is still trying to stop his laughter as he chases after Hiccup. It’s funny to watch the normally cat-like Night Fury stumbling out of the clubhouse like a drunk Viking.

~ * ~

_DRAGON MOUNT IV_

_….perfect_

_CONCLUSION:_

_No further testing needed_

**Author's Note:**

> if you can, comments and kudos please :) I know it's different than what you were probably expecting for this series, but i still hope that you really enjoyed it! 
> 
> Make sure to follow me on [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/_Thursday_26) for more real time updates!


End file.
